The Past, The Present and The Future
by hanhanx-x-x
Summary: One night changes Mattie's life forever and she leaves Summer Bay without even saying goodbye. Now six years later she has to return to face her mistake and hopes to keep her secrets hidden. Jack and Belle still alive. Couples?
1. Chapter 1

Home and Away

"Drew just shut up for a minute and let me talk!" Belle snapped as she sat down on her bed "I think we should break up" she added softly once he'd fallen into silence.

"What? Why?" Drew closed his eyes and then opened them homing she was just messing about with him.

"I just need a break from you. I need to be myself again and figure out who I am" Belle let a tear escape and quickly wiped it away as Drew glared at her.

"I thought you loved me" he whispered.

"I do, its just this relationship is taking too much out of me. All we do is argue." Belle reached out for his hand but he snatched it away.

"We can change that though. We can do fun things together."

"No Drew. I'm too tired for that. A relationship shouldn't be this hard work. We're young Drew; we need to be having fun. We should be happy" Belle moved closed to Drew and kissed him softly. It was the first time he didn't feel anything at Belles touch, he was just numb.

"I should go now" Drew said as Belle pulled away. He took another look at Belle before leaving. He reached the beach and sat down; he thought things were getting better between them but obviously not.

Matilda put her bags down in Tony's spare room and sat down on the bed. She didn't think she'd be back here. She loved it at the Summer Bay house but it wasn't right without Ric. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about what he had done, he'd left her. She thought Ric was going to be there forever but he'd gone. He'd chosen Viv and the baby. She'd lost her boyfriend and best friend. She'd never felt so alone. Her family was gone and so were Lucas and Cassie. All she had left were Belle and Drew and she couldn't get hold of them. She looked at the bottles of vodka at the bottom of her bed; she wanted to forget about her problems, just for one night.

Drew rubbed his head as he staggered down the beach. He'd drunk a bit too much and regretted it as he began to stagger down the beach.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" Miles stood up as Drew reached him.

"I'm just walking"

"Why aren't you with Mattie? I thought you two were best friends"

"Me and Mattie are like this" Drew crossed two of his fingers and showed Miles.

"Has she not told you that Ric has left?"

"Mattie's very pretty isn't she?" Miles sighed, Drew probably wasn't the best person to help Mattie; he was too drunk. "I'll go see her. Is she at Tony's house?"

"Maybe you should just go home Drew"

"No I want to see her. I'll cheer her up. I'll go to Tony's now" Drew walked away leaving Miles stood wondering if he made a mistake by talking to Drew.

"Drew come in" Mattie giggled as he entered her room and she shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about Ric. I really thought he loved you" Mattie sat down on the bed as Drew looked at her nervously.

"Me too, but lets not talk about it. We should talk about you instead"

"Belle broke up with me" Drew joined Mattie sitting on the bed.

"No way! Is she mad?"

"We' don't need Belle or Ric. We're too good for them"

"It still hurts though" she whispered

"I just want you to know Mattie, you're the most amazing and beautiful person I've ever met"

"Really?" Mattie looked at Drew and he nodded brushing her hair of her face and leaning towards her for a kiss. They didn't know if it was the alcohol or not but once they touched things just seemed right and they couldn't stop.

Mattie opened her eyes and groaned, she wished she hadn't drunk; she always got the worst hangovers. She turned over and groaned again as the night came back to her.

"Drew! Drew! Wake up" Mattie climbed out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on as Drew began to wake. He sighed as he thought about what had happened.

"Crap" he muttered. Mattie continued to look away as she heard him getting up and pulling his clothes on. Mattie turned to him nervously once he was ready.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake, it won't happen again" Mattie nodded surprised at how hurt she was at his words. "I'll see you later. Please just pretend this hasn't happened and act normal with me" Mattie nodded again and Drew left quickly and quietly. Mattie broke down into tears, she'd messed everything up again. He obviously regretted it and she hated to admit it but part of her hoped he would have woke up and told her he wanted to be with her. Mattie knew she probably didn't have any feelings for Drew and she was probably just trying to forget about Ric but for the second time in two days she felt like her heart was braking.

"Drew!" Belle ran over to where he was sitting on the beach.

"Not now Belle, I'm not in the mood"

"Just hear me out, please" Drew sighed and nodded for her to continue "I think we should get back together. All I could think about last night was us. Without you Drew I'm nothing. I don't need to work out who I am. You're everything to me. I was just being stupid." Belle sat down next to him.

"But like you said we argue too much"

"And like you said, we can change. We've had so many good times together. We don't need to be so serious all the time. I want to have fun but without you I can't. All couples go through a stage where they argue all the time and I know we can get through it."

"And we're not too young?" Drew didn't even know why he was questioning her, she wanted him back and he wanted her back.

"No we're not, we love each other and that's all that matters. Please Drew, take me back" Drew nodded and Belle grinned before leaning in for a kiss. Drew pulled away after a couple of seconds; her lips didn't feel right, not after Mattie's. He closed his eyes and let Belle kiss him again hoping he'd forget about Mattie.

"So I guess you two are back together again then?" the two broke apart at Mattie's voice. Belle nodded happily whilst Mattie struggled to keep her emotions in check when she was so close to Drew.

"I'm so sorry about Ric" Belle stood up and went to hug her friend but stopped when Mattie stepped back "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get used to things without Ric" Mattie looked down at the floor wondering how long she'd be able to keep the act up for. "I should go" Mattie forced herself to smile at them before walking away as quickly as she could. Belle turned to Drew who was now stood watching Mattie walk away guiltily.

Mattie posted a note under Tony's door which said goodbye before dragging her bags to the taxi. As she drove through Summer Bay for the last time Mattie let her tears out. She didn't want to leave, she had to. She needed to rebuild her life and move on from Ric, from Drew. She hated feeling so pathetic and lonely. She couldn't even turn to Belle and Drew anymore, she needed a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later.

"Mattie, please, I really need to get out of here. Can you just cover for me?" Mimi begged. Mimi was the first person Mattie had met once she's arrived in the City. They'd hit it off straight away and Mimi had been Mattie's rock when she realised she was pregnant with Drew's baby. Now six years on Mattie had a beautiful house, a best friend and an amazing six year old girl called Caitlin as well as a wedding planning business.

"Fine, I'll cover for you but only this once" Mattie would normally go home and spend the evening with Caitlin but she was at Kim and Kits playing with Archie so there was no rush. Mimi grinned and kissed Mattie on the cheek before rushing out. Mattie sighed and tidied her until she heard a knock at the door.

"Matilda" Belle gasped as the door opened to reveal Mattie; she looked exactly the same except she'd lost the sparkle she used to have in her eyes. Drew couldn't move or speak, he'd thought about her for six years wondering where she was, why she'd left, and if he would ever see her again. Now here she was stood in front of him. Matilda led them over to the desk and they all sat down awkwardly.

"So" Mattie started nervously avoiding eye contact "how are you two?"

"Great. We're really happy" Belle replied. Mattie couldn't stop her eyes from flickering to Drew, he didn't look happy.

"Are you still living in the Bay?"

"Yeah. We came to visit Amanda and Peter and heard about how good you were. Well we didn't know it was you" Belle looked down wishing Mattie would just tell them why she left without even saying goodbye.

"So I suppose we should get on then" Mattie smiled trying to calm herself down so they could get through everything they needed to.

"It was awful Mimi. I couldn't look either of them in the eye. Drew didn't talk at all. And Belle looked as if she was about to burst into tears by the end." Mattie complained as she brushed Caitlin's long black curly hair, she had the same hair as Drew.

"Well it's gonna get worse when you go back to the Bay" Mimi pointed out as she dragged there cases to the door. "Just think you only have to be there until the wedding's over" Mimi added trying to reassure her friend, it didn't work, they both knew they could be up there for months helping with the planning.

"Well maybe I could stay here" Mattie lifted Caitlin down from the stool and looked at Mimi hopefully.

"No we both agreed we wanted to travel and do one wedding at a time so we could do the best we can do and still have time for a life. You hired Linda so we could travel and not have to worry about Caitlin missing school so stop trying to get out of it. And I think it will be good for you" Mattie grabbed Caitlin's coat giving up. Part of her wanted to go back to the Bay but she was scared of being around Drew and of all the questions she'd be asked. She was also worried someone would notice that Caitlin looked like Drew.

"I can't wait" Mattie smiled and placed a kiss on her excited daughters head who had heard so many stories about Summer Bay and was desperate to finally see it.

"It's going to be ok" Mimi held the door open for Mattie who grabbed her case and took Caitlin's hand before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's beautiful mummy" Caitlin squealed running towards the beach. Mimi nodded in agreement running after her. Mattie couldn't help but relax in the familiar surroundings as she watched Caitlin drag Mimi into the sea. The only thing that worried Mattie was being near Drew and giving her secrets away.

"Mattie, is that you?" Mattie tensed at Aden's voice and turned to face him and was surprised to be greeted with a cheeky smile and a friendly hug "what are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not I'm actually Drew and Belle's wedding planner" the warm glint in Aden's eyes disappeared as he frowned.

"Maybe you could persuade them to cancel it instead" he muttered "I love them both but not together. Their not right for each other"

"I got the idea they weren't happy at the appointment. Drew didn't even talk"

"He doesn't love her. He just doesn't know how to end it. He's scared."

"Of what?" Mattie tried to stop herself getting excited at the thought of Drew ending things with Belle.

"His relationship with Belle makes him feel safe, like he belongs somewhere. He doesn't want to be on his own"

"Mummy help!" Caitlin squealed jumping into Mattie's arms spraying sand and water everywhere as Mimi reached them as well.

"Mummy?" Aden raised an eyebrow and studied the young girl, she had Mattie's eyes.

"This is my six year old daughter Caitlin" Aden smiled and shook Caitlin's smaller hand "Caitlin this is Aden"

"I like him" Caitlin whispered making Aden and Mattie laugh. Mimi stepped forward.

"I'm Mimi, Mattie's flatmate, business partner and best friend"

"Wow, that must be a busy job" Aden laughed

"You have no idea" Mimi grinned and looked at Mattie who for the first time since they'd met looked truly at home.

"Well. Welcome to the Bay"


	4. Chapter 4

"That was really nice. Thank you" Mattie motioned to her empty plate as Rachel began clearing away.

"No problem. We're just glad to have you back and to meet Caitlin" Rachel smiled, a day hadn't gone by where Tony hadn't worried about Matilda, now she was here he could find out what was going on and relax.

"I can't believe how much I've missed" Mattie looked from Martha and Jacks two year old son, Toby, to Rachel and Tony's five year old son, Toby and one year old daughter, Mia.

"Well you're here now" Jack hadn't even realised he'd took hold of Mattie's hand as they chatted until she squeezed it gently, he'd missed her so much and was worried she'd just get up and disappear again. Her presence gave him so much comfort, he felt lost when she'd left.

"So erm why did you leave?" Tony couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Mattie started telling them the answer she'd already prepared "I was in a bad place. I needed to stop relying on everyone so much. I knew if I told you guys I was leaving I wouldn't have been able to do it so I just left"

"Did it help?" Martha thought her friend still seemed lost and unhappy.

"In a way it did"

"And what about Caitlin and her father?" Rachel sat down at the table again.

"A one night stand when I arrived in the city. I was going out a lot at the beginning, getting drunk and making stupid mistakes. When I found out I was pregnant I realised I needed to sort myself out. I met Mimi and she helped me put my life back together. I don't even know who her father is." Everyone nodded, Tony and Rachel being sucked into the lies and Jack and Martha not buying any of it.

"She's a beautiful girl" Tony smiled proudly at Mattie who was sat with the other children.

"Yeah she's amazing" Mattie stood up and got her things together "I should be getting back to the caravan, it's getting late"

"I'll come with you" Jack offered taking Caitlin's hand.

"I've missed this place so much" Mattie admitted.

"It's your home Mattie, you can't replace it" Jack pointed out. He felt Caitlin slow down beside him so lifted her up in his arms.

"Thanks Uncle Jack" she whispered resting her head on his shoulder. Mattie felt herself getting emotional, Caitlin had accepted her family straight away, it was like she'd always known them, and Mattie hated the thought of having to take Caitlin away from it to go back to the city. It wouldn't be fair.

"It looks like Nicole and Aden have had another fight" Jack nodded towards Nicole who was sat sobbing on the beach "maybe I should go and check on her" he suggested nervously.

"It's ok, I'll go" Mattie laughed as Jack sighed in relief "here's my keys. Will you just sit with her until I come back?" Jack nodded and began walking again. Nicole wiped her face as Mattie approached and sat down next to her.

"Is everything ok?" At Mattie's words Nicole began crying again, she hated herself for it, she didn't want to cry.

"Everything a mess. I don't know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope everyone had a brilliant christmas and new year! :-)_

"What's happened?" Mattie put her arm around the younger woman.

"I love Aden so much. He's everything to me but all we do is argue. He tells me he loves me but I know he doesn't. I'll never be good enough for him. I'll never be who he wants me to be."

"What do you mean?"

"He's in love with Belle" Nicole wiped away her tears ashamed of the type of relationship she was in.

"Why are you still with him?"

"I cant loose him. We arrange things all the time like to have a romantic meal at home or go out and he always ditches me at the last minute for Belle. I sit at home waiting for him and every time he comes back drunk angry that Belle's still with Drew. He says he hates me and wishes I was Belle." Nicole played with the necklace she had round her neck, Aden had bought it her five years ago when they had first become a couple. "He wakes up the next day with a bad hangover and no idea of what he's said to me. And I forgive him and pretend it never happened."

"Why?"

"He bought me this necklace the first day we became a couple. He told me he loved me, that he was over Belle and gave all these reasons about why I was the girl for him and why he didn't care that belle was with Drew and not him. It was the best day if my life, I wear this necklace everyday and just hope that he'll remember what he said and next time he tells me he loves me he'll mean it." Mattie nodded; Nicole's love for Aden reminded her of Ric. She's tried everything to hold onto him even when it was obvious he didn't love her anymore. Her one night stand with Drew made her realise she had to move on and now instead of clinging onto love she's running away from it.

"Have you tried asking Belle to leave him alone?"

"Nicole laughed coldly "I begged her. She knows exactly how Aden feels and she just uses him to make herself feel better because her own relationship is failing. Whenever her and Drew argue she rings Aden straight away. She doesn't care about anybody but herself" Mattie opened her mouth but shut it again not knowing what to say. "Belle's changed. She's desperate to be loved. She doesn't care about what it's doing to me or Aden or Drew"

"I'm sure Aden will work out that Belles not the girl for him and he's lucky to have you"

* * *

"Mattie, I just want to say thanks for last night" Nicole joined Matilda at the table who'd been busy catching up with Irene, Roman and Leah all morning.

"No problem" Mattie finished her drink and smiled at Nicole "fancy a shopping trip? Mimi's working and Caitlin's with her school teacher so I could really do with some company"

"I'd love to" Nicole jumped up and followed Mattie out to the car "So Aden told me about Caitlin. She certainly made an impression on him"

"She's great" Mattie bit her lip stopping her from adding that she was just like her dad.

"I cant wait to meet her" Nicole pulled her blond hair into a plait.

"So what do you do now?"

"I'm at uni studying fashion. And I help dad out with work when he needs me"

"Dad?"

"Yeah we're really close now. He's brilliant"

"Everything's changed so much" Mattie smiled glad she'd found a friend in Nicole. "So who do you spend your time with? I'm guessing it's not Belle"

"I've actually become good friends with Jack, Martha and Drew. Jack, Drew and Aden always go surfing whilst me and Martha have some girly time. Its good"

"That's great. I've missed Martha and Jack a lot while I've been away" Nicole raised an eyebrow wondering why she didn't say Drew as well.

* * *

"Belle just stop it" Drew snapped grabbing the pile of wedding magazines off her and throwing them on the floor "I don't want to get married!"

"Yes you do" Belle stepped closer to him"

"Ok I do but not to you"

"Don't be stupid" Belle laughed nervously,

"Just listen to me. I don't love you. We're not right for each other" Drew wanted her to take in what he was saying for once. He'd tried to break up with her so many times but she always sucked him back in.

"Will you stop ruining everything- we're meant to be the happiest people around! You're pathetic Drew!" Belle ran a hand through her thin greasy hair before lunging at Drew. He was ready for her and wrapped his arms around her before she could start hitting him and pulled her onto his knee on the couch. She curled up crying quietly.

"You have to marry me. I f you don't I'll tell everyone what you did. Mattie will hate you" Drew nodded, he didn't want the blame for Ric and Mattie leaving and he didn't want Mattie to hate him, "You're the one that got Viv to come back. You're the reason Ric left. Mattie will never forgive you" Drew gave in and Belle smiled. It worked even better now Mattie was back, he didn't even try to argue.

* * *

"Hey, your belle aren't you?" Belle nodded at the woman and joined her table "I thought so. I recognised you from Mattie's old pictures."

"Oh so you're Mimi my other wedding planner. It's good to finally meet you" Belle grinned glad to be able to put a face to the name. Mimi examined Belle, her hair pulled into a scruffy bun looking neglected, her pale face and puffy eyes.

"Is everything ok?"

"It's normal to get cold feet so early on right?" Belle knew it wasn't normal to have to blackmail your boyfriend to marry him but she hoped he'd get used to the idea soon enough.

"Yeah of course it is"

"But Drew tried to call the wedding off" Belle whispered not wanting Geoff, Annie, Ruby and Jai to overhear from the next table.

"It happens all the time! Guys are just afraid of commitment. He'll come round soon enough" Belle sighed not convinced by Mimi's words.


End file.
